seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Store
The Store Window of the game allows you to buy certain items in the game for either Coins or Rubies. In the Store you can buy Talismans; Energy items; Tools; Anomaly Banishing or Summoning items; Chests; Fixers (combining elements for Collections); Trading items; Monster Banishing items; Crafting items; and Special Items required to play certain Locations. Accessing the Store The first icon on the left hand side of the bottom of the Darkwood Town map is the Store Icon (1). Tapping on the Store Icon will open the Store. Here you can buy many game items using Rubies. There are currently no items in the Store that can be bought using Coins. You earn 1 Ruby for each new Game Level you reach, and you can also win Rubies for completing certain Tutorial or Advertising Quests or by connecting your game to a Facebook account. The Store Window contains 7 tabs, which can be toggled between by pressing on the 7 symbols at the top of the Store Window. When you open the Store using the Store Icon, the first tab, Special, will be open by default. You can switch to any other tab by pressing its symbol at the top of the Store Window. Each tab contains 1 or more pages of items, and each page contains 6 items for sale in boxes. The item's name will appear at the top of the box, and an image of the item will appear inside the box. At the bottom of the box, the current price of the item is listed in Rubies in a green box. Tapping on this green box will purchase one of the item if you have enough Rubies. If you do not have enough Rubies a message titled "Insufficient funds" will tell you that you do no have enough "Coins and Rubies" to complete the purchase and provides you with a link to take you directly to the Bank to purchase more Rubies or Coins. You can exit this message without going to the Bank by pressing the brown 'X' in the top right hand corner of the message. (Note: there are no items in the Store that can currently be purchased using Coins despite their mention in this message) A blue 'i' symbol appears to the right of the image of the item in the centre of the item's box. This is the information symbol and tapping it will change the image of the item into a description of the item's purpose in the game. Tapping anywhere else in the box will bring up a larger information window for the item. This Information Window gives the price of the item; a description of its purpose; how many you currently have in your inventory; and information on how to win the item by playing the game. At the bottom of the Information Window there is a green "Buy" button that can be used to purchase the item with Rubies. If you do not have enough Rubies the "Insufficient funds" message will appear when pressing the green Buy button. If you already have one or more of that item in your inventory and the item is something that can be activated directly from your inventory (such as a Talisman or Energy item) then a green 'Use' button will appear next to the 'Buy' button. Tapping on the 'Use' button will activate the item. If you do not already have one of that item in your inventory or if the item is not something that can be activated directly from your inventory (such as a Fixer, Trading Item, Crafting Item etc.) then a red 'Cancel' button will appear next to the 'Buy' button instead. The Window can be closed without making a purchase by either tapping the red "Cancel" button at the bottom of the Window or pressing the brown 'x' on the top right of the Window. The Store Categories The 7 Store tabs are: * Special (Star symbol): The Special tab contains a select number of items from the other 6 tabs that are currently available at a special price. These items cover a range of different types of items in the game, for example Tools, Energy items or Special Items. The items that feature in the Special tab will also appear in the other tabs in their normal category at the same special price. In their regular location in their category, their 'Special' status is represented by a gold star to the left of the picture of the item. * Talismans (Owl symbol): The Talismans tab contains all the Talismans that can be bought in the Store, along with the 'Magic Box' chest, which, when purchased and opened, will add 2x Ancient Scroll; 2x Eagle Eye; 2x Piggy Bank and 2x Thunder Amulet talismans. * Energy (Lightening symbol): The Energy tab contains the different energy items are available to buy in the Store. These range from items that will add 30 energy points to your total if used (Truffles) to items that will add 500 energy points to your total if used (Grilled Fish). * Tools (Magnifying Glass symbol): The Tools tab contains different options for buying each of the 4 Tools available in the game. You have the choice of buying 1, 5 or 10 of the Tool at a time, or you can buy the Tool Kit chest (contains 3 of each tool type) or the Item-Hunting Kit chest (contains10 of each tool type). * Chests (Chest symbol): The Chests tab contains many different chests that can be bough in the Store. The options include the chests that appear in other tabs of the store. There are chests available for most types of items in the game such as Collection Items; Anomaly dispelling items; Talismans; Tools; Fixers (collection combining elements); and Special Items. * Exchange and Reagents (Shield symbol): The Exchange and Reagents tab contains Trading items; Crafting items and items used to banish Monsters that are available to buy in the Store. * Miscellaneous (Bottle, safety pin and ribbon symbol): The Miscellaneous tab contains Fixers (collection/artifact combining elements) that are needed to complete collections in the game as well as Special Items that are needed, in addition to energy points, to play certain Locations in the game. Related * SN Home * Bank * Talismans * Artifacts * Energy * Tools * Chests * Trading * Crafting * Monsters * Special Items * Anomalies Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Store Category:Inventory Category:Bank Category:Talismans Category:Tools Category:Chests Category:Trading Category:Crafting Category:Monsters Category:Special Items Category:Anomalies